deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/Venom’s Not Down With The Earth Language - DEATH BATTLE Cast
DEATH BATTLE Cast S3:E88 - Jack vs Afro - All Questions Answered on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube 0. Ben is back. 1. Carnage 1.1. There are more requested matchups of Carnage than Carnage VS Lucy: Carnage VS Darth Maul and Carnage VS Alex Mercer. 1.1.1. Alex Mercer is saved here to be dealt with in a better - no - just a more requested matchup... 1.1.2. Carnage vs Darth Maul is less fun and has even fewer close connections than Carnage vs Lucy or Carnage vs Alex Mercer other than both being red-coloured evil characters. 1.2. Chad wants Carnage to come into Death Battle for a long time. 1.3. Red Lantern is also a potential opponent. 1.4. SA may wish to pick one character from the top 10% list and then pick a character from a less known matchup. (sometimes a weird matchup or a much lesser known literature) 1.5. SA is really hyped 1.6. Elfen Lied has lots of nudity with scenes of really horrible gore, blood and violence. Including the fight Lucy VS Nana or Lucy killing kids at around her age torturing a dog. This makes Spider-Man episodes a "safer" option. 1.7. SA staff talk about their child dreams as they think on a question "has anyone thought of (1) has anyone dreamed of working on fictional characters and (2) what are their ambitions at their childhood" 2. What's going on 2.1. In July 2018, James Gunn was removed from the Directorial role of the third Guardians of the Galaxy film in response to controversy regarding some questionable social media posts he had made like a long time ago. 2.1.1. SA crew dared not to bring out the background story. Long story short James Gunn made a horrible dumb joke a long time ago and he gets fired like all at a sudden. 2.1.2. SA crew felt sorry for what happened to James Gunn and were admired by how James Gunn responded to this event. 2.1.3. Sam thought James Gunn should be punished for what he said, but he should be given a chance. 2.1.4. Chad believed that firing Gunn is a punishment to the GOTG crew and to the fans of Marvel (esp. GOTG series). 2.1.5. Ben believed that the horrible joke came out a long time ago, and Disney should have been aware of that. And sometimes it takes risky horrible persons like James Gunn to make movies like GOTG a success. 2.1.6. Conspiracy behind: (1) James Gunn is quite extreme leftist and anti-Trump, and (2) the Disney-Fox takeover meeting may spawn some talks of how to deal with James Gunn. 2.1.7. J J Abrams may be a good candidate to fill James Gunn, but J J Abrams is still "too safe" to make risky decisions leading to success. 2.2. The Venom Trailer 2.2.1. This Venom looks really CG and gooey. 2.2.2. The story is about the journalist Eddie Brock attempts to revive his career (ruined by a scandal) by investigating the Life Foundation, but comes into contact with an alien symbiote that bonds with Brock, and then the Life Foundation somehow rips a symbiote into five, one of them being Riot - the antagonist of this 2018 film. 2.2.3. Venom is creepy and psychotic character who likes to crack jokes in the Marvel Comics. So Venom may not be a straight out awesome but will be fun to watch. 3. Community Death Battle 3.0. Community Death Battle - Big the Cat vs Waluigi 3.1. Team Big the Cat 3.2. Team Waluigi 3.3. Big the Cat vs Waluigi - 0(+26%):4(+74%) Waluigi wins Big. 3.4. The SA crew is making jokes on how much facial surgeries Waluigi has made. 3.5. Big the Cat is troped as a strength and durability chunk and is scaled as slower and shittier Knuckles (without super form), and Waluigi is the tricky guy (and may just have the same durability as Big - if not higher) is scaled as a craftier Luigi. 4. Next Community Death Battle: Deathwing vs King Ghidorah Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast